1. Technical Field
This invention relates to a multi-lumen catheter. More particularly, the invention relates to a triple lumen catheter having two relatively large central channels, plus a smaller channel in the outer peripheral wall.
2. State of the Art
Physicians use feeding-decompression catheters (gastrointestinal catheters) to feed distally and aspirate proximally. They have the feeding and aspiration (suction) sites separated by more than three inches to prevent unwanted removal of some or all of the feedings. Feeding-decompression catheters must be able to reside within the gastrointestinal (G-I) tract of patients for prolonged periods.
Some catheters are single lumen catheters and others are dual lumen devices which include feeding and aspirating tubes. Such single and dual lumen catheters are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,618,613; 4,543,089; 4,642,092; 4,705,511; 4,806,182; 5,334,169; 5,520,662; 5,599,325; 5,676,659; 5,807,311; 5,947,940; 6,447,472; 6,508,804; 6,659,974; 6,881,211; 6,921,396; 6,949,092; 7,048,727; and 8,409,169, the contents of which are incorporated entirely herein by reference.
When adding a third channel (lumen), for example to inflate a balloon, the wall must be reinforced on the interior of the catheter to prevent kinking at the weakened site. Kinks at the point of the third channel result in the catheter forming a teardrop shape, occluding or making use as an inflation channel or contrast radiography channel difficult.
The need to add plastic for re-enforcement encroaches on the useful intra-luminal area. Accordingly, what is needed is a triple lumen gastrointestinal catheter which avoids kinking, without the need for re-enforcement at the site of weakening to provide the third channel.